


Shared Experiences

by kuro1neko2kun



Series: Steps to Success [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec figures things out eventually, Awkward first dates, First Date, Flirting, M/M, so many interruptions, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus's first date.</p><p>Side story for Internet Famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> _“So, shall we?” Alec accepted the hand, standing up and stepping over the remaining cords, “And, just to be clear, I’m asking you, Alexander Lightwood, to go on a date with me, Magnus Bane.”_
> 
> _“I’d love to.” Alec smiled shyly, and Magnus paused to admire the way the smile lit up Alec’s face, before leading him out of the apartment._

Magnus led him to the subway station, trying to think of a conversation topic.

"So-"

"I-"

Magnus paused, gesturing at Alec to go first as they head down the stairs into the station.

"I just wanted to ask if you'd let me pay this time?" Alec passed through the gate with Magnus following, steering him towards the correct platform.

"I suppose if you insist..." Magnus smiled, "But I really don't mind. I know how expensive being a student is."

"I can pay for dinner, at least." Alec shoved a hand into his pocket.

"I don't doubt that, I just-"

The train's arrival interrupted them, and they pressed through the rush of people to board the train, conversation on hold as they carve a space out for themselves. The doors close and Magnus reaches past Alec to grab the bar, pressing just a little closer than he needed to. Alec shifted a little, grabbing hold as the train started moving.

"What were you going to say?" Alec looked down at him curiously

"Oh, just that I'm happy to pay." 

"And I told you I can." Alec frowned at him, nose wrinkling adorable. Magnus sighed.

"How about we split the bill?"

"That sounds-"

A man in a backwards hat with his pants down around his knees interrupted them.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and anyone in between, I have a special performance for you tonight!"

Another guy stepped forward, starting to tap a beat on the doors.

_"Roses are red, and they say love's not made to last,_  
_But I know I'll never get enough of that sweet, sweet ass._  
_All that jelly in your jeans, all that junk in your trunk,_  
_I just gotta have it-on look and I was sunk._

_If you ever wonder why I had to make you mine  
It's 'cause no other lady has a tush so fine."_

The first guy joined in, loudly.  
Alec shifted awkwardly, and Magnus bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

_"They say you're not a looker, but I don't mind._  
_What I'm looking at is the view from behind._  
_Never been romantic, don't know what love means,_  
_But I know I dig the way you're wearing those jeans._

_Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go._  
_Turn back, then leave again- baby do it slow._  
_I'm coming right after, gonna make a pass,_  
_Can't get enough of that sweet, sweet ass."_

The train came to a stop and Magnus led the way off, still trying not to laugh.

"Aren't you…Magnus Bane?" A girl's voice distracted them as they tried to make their way out of the station, an Magnus turned to look over.

"That's me." Alec shifted awkwardly behind him.

"Oh my god! I'm such a big fan!" She was practically vibrating in excitement. "Would you mind taking a selfie with me?"

Magnus glanced over at Alec, who just shrugged.

"I guess one picture can't hurt." 

"Thank you! I love your channel so much!" She took out her phone, leaning in close to take a picture. Magnus smiled for the camera.

"Thanks for watching-" Alec had already stepped off to the side to wait for him, leaning against a wall.

"I just wanted to say that I think you and ALightintheDarkwood would make a super cute couple!" She smiled at him eagerly and he tried not to look at Alec.

"Thank you. I've been getting that a lot lately. I'm sorry, but I really do have somewhere to be…" Magnus trailed off awkwardly, and the girl looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I'm just such a big fan! I'll just…" She sidled off awkwardly, and Magnus waved before heading over to where Alec had been waiting.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I'm sure these things happen to you all the time." Alec shrugged it off avoiding eye contact, and they headed up the stairs slowly. "So, um. Where are we going?"

"Oh, there's this great Ethiopian place just down the block." Magnus led the way to a slightly shabby looking restaurant, opening the door to let Alec enter first.

As soon as they got into the restaurant, Magnus glanced at Alec to gauge his reaction. Alec was shifting awkwardly from side, looking as though he might just make an escape at any time. The owner stepped forward just as he was about to call the whole thing off.

"For two today, Magnus? And who's your date tonight?"

Magnus did his best not to groan, glancing at Alec again, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Um-" Magnus doubted Alec was about to confirm that they were on a date, but the owner interrupted before he got the change.

"No matter, I have the perfect table for you. This way!" 

They were ushered over to a corner seat, and a candle was lit before they were left alone with a wink.

"Sorry about that-" Magnus pulled off his coat, "I do come here pretty often so…"

"Ah its… Okay." Alec shrugged, pulling his own sweater off and sitting down carefully.

"Still-"

"Hi, my name is Erik, and I'll be your server this evening." The waiter interrupted him, setting two glasses of water on the table. "Can I start you two off with something to drink?

"Give us a couple minutes? Magnus asked, pulling out his chair to take a seat.

"Sure." The waiter left, and Magnus handed one of the menus over to Alec before opening his own.

"Did you want to get something to drink?"

"I'm okay with water for now." Alec shrugged, scanning through the menu, "Want to share something?"

"I'd love to." Magnus smiled at him and Alec hesitantly smiled back, finally meeting his eyes. Maybe this date could be salvaged after all. 

Magnus ended up ordering for them both, a platter with an assortment of options. 

"So, did you end up reading all the fan fiction I sent you?" Magnus asked as they waited for their food to arrive.

"No, just the one with the sign language." Alec shrugged.

"Too bad, some of them were actually really good."

"How can you read them? I mean-" Alec hunched his shoulders awkwardly. "Isn't it weird to read these things about yourself?"

"I guess-" Magnus paused when the waiter brought out their food, resuming when the platter was set down and the waiter disappeared again. "I just remind myself that it isn't actually about _me_ , personally, just a character that people have created in their heads based on the image of myself I present to the public. Otherwise, yea, I admit it might be a little weird. I do appreciate the effort that fans put in though." He tore the injera and served himself, careful not to spill anything. Alec mirrored him (happily looking like he knew what he was doing).

"This is really good!" Alec's eyes widened as he took his first few bites, and Magnus smiled.

"Why do you think I come here so often?"

They settled into a comfortable conversation, polishing off the food quickly.

"Any dessert for you tonight?" Erik cleared their plates away, piling them all onto the platter.

"I'm stuffed." Alec leaned back contentedly, and Magnus smiled.

"I think we're alright. Just the bill?"

"Coming up." Erik left with a twirl, and Magnus and Alec both pulled out their wallets.

"We're splitting it, right?"

"I suppose I already agreed." Magnus sighed. Erik dropped the bill on their table as he passed by.

"Good." Alec nodded, taking a look at the bill before counting out his share. 

"Are you coming back with me?" Magnus paid his own share and gathered his coat, smiling at the owner as they passed by.

"My camera's still at your place, so…" Alec followed him out of the restaurant, shivering a little in the night air.

"Right." Magnus led the way back to the subway station, keeping pace with Alec with a little effort on his part.

The ride back to Magnus's apartment was quick, filled with little brushes of their shoulders and hands as they walked. Alec spoke up just as they were approaching the door to his building.

"I'm really glad you asked me out." He paused at the door, waiting for Magnus to unlock it before following him up the stairs. "I haven't really done this before but it was…fun."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Magnus smiled at him softly before breaking eye contact to head up the stairs. "I know it started a little rough, but first dates can be like that sometimes."

"I-" Alec wiped his palm on his jeans nervously, following him up to his door, "I'd love to do this again sometime."

"I'd like that." Magnus paused in front of his door, turning to grin seductively up at Alec, "Although tonight's not over quite yet." Alec licked his lips, leaning down just a smidge.

"You-" Alec stopped as Magnus leaned forward slowly, tilting his head and pressing their lips together, letting Alec lead once they collided. Alec made a startled sound at the back of his throat, eyes widening before they fluttered shut and he pressed forward, lips moving tentatively against Magnus's.

They pulled apart slowly after a few moments, and Magnus could see the moment it registered with Alec that they'd just kissed in a public area, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had seen.

"Come inside?" Magnus unlocked the door before Alec panicked, stepping through it and pulling off his coat. Alec followed, face flushed as he made a beeline to his things.

"I'd better-uh. Get home." Alec stuttered, gathering up his camera bag and tripod. "Izzy's probably going to wonder where I am…"

Probably not. But it was getting late.

"Stay just a little longer? I have some Richart chocolates around here somewhere…" Magnus reached forward to place a hand on Alec's forearm and smiled as his blush darkened.

"I-um. I dunno-" Alec's grip tightened on his camera bag, glancing between Magnus and the door.

"It's not that late just yet." Magnus stepped back, and was stopped by Alec's hand grasping at his arm.

"I guess a few minutes." Alec's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he leaned down to set his things back down.

"I'll just-" Magnus gestured to the kitchen.

"Oh, right-" Alec's released his grip on Magnus's arm and followed him hesitantly into the kitchen, watching as he pulled a white box wrapped in gold ribbon out of the fridge.

"These are really quite delicious. Catarina gave them to me, and I've been saving them for a special occasion." Magnus opened the box with a flourish, revealing the gorgeously decorated squares of chocolate inside. He offered it to Alec with a smirk. "The cherry one is particularly good."

Alec's blush, which had just been fading, flared up as he ducked his head. He picked one of the chocolates at random, biting into it delicately. The flavour of cherry hit his tongue, doing nothing to help his blush.

"Good, isn't it." Magnus picked a chocolate for himself, setting the box aside as he popped it into his mouth.

"Yea." Alec wasn't quite sure how to respond, and contented himself with finishing the rest of the chocolate.

"May I?" Magnus stepped closer, boxing him against the counter.

Alec's brows furrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what Magnus was asking for, then cleared as Magnus leaned up, lips twisting into a playful grin. He leaned down, brushing their noses together before he tilted his head to move closer.

He felt Magnus's hand brush along his neck, tangling in his hair, and his own hands reached around Magnus's waist, gently resting on his back as they shifted together. 

"Alexander-" Magnus breathed as they pulled apart, eyes fluttering open.

"I should really go…" Alec glanced at the clock on the stove, wincing at the time. 

"I suppose." Magnus leaned up again to kiss him on the side of the mouth. "Text me when you get home?"

From this close, Alec could make out the gold flecks in Magnus's eyes, and it took him a moment to respond.

"I-uh- yea. I can do that." Alec straightened regretfully, letting his hands fall away from Magnus's waist. Magnus stepped back to let him past, watching as he made his way back over to collect his things.

"We should do this again soon." Magnus stated, watching appreciatively as Alec bent over. 

"Yeah… I'll text you?" Alec straightened, camera bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan." Magnus escorted Alec to the door, pulling him down for a last, lingering kiss, before he let him leave, watching as he walked down the hallway.

 _Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go_ indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> "The Butt Song" belongs to Cassandra Clare, fyi.
> 
> I did pattern parts of this on their first date from The Bane Chronicles, so let me know if you recognize those parts.


End file.
